Criminal
by Chlerek
Summary: Derek's in a all boy boarding school, he's the most popular and feared person there, he's never been outside the school walls, he's been there since he was a little boy along with his foster brother Simon
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I was listening to Criminal by Brittany spears and I was like "OMFG" o.O**

**I could make a Chloe and Derek story out of this so yeah... ^_^**

* * *

><p>Ouran Academy of all boys, a perfect school to teach boy how to be gentlemen; but apparently that saying didn't apply to one boy.<p>

A boy with huge massive body of a football player, eyes of the molten liquid emerald swimming with coldness and hate, hair dark as ebony that gleamed in the moonlight giving it a dark blue affect, his hair reached down and caressed his strong jaw.

Derek Souza gazed out beyond the gates with a cigarette clenched between his teeth. The green eyes wondering what's really out there in the world, he had only seen pictures of the real world.

Derek had been in this school since he could remember so he always wondering what going out there. Was it really as awesome as the teachers said or as scary as the school head master said? He sighed and leaned against the tree and tucked his hands in his pockets.

He was in his casual uniform which was black slacks, white dress up shirt with crescent of an owl and a snake in his claws. On the bottom is said Ouran Academy in beautiful cursive gothic letters, a loose blue tie around his neck.

It was a weekend so there was no school today but there was an announcement today at 8pm sharp in the auditorium which was weird they never had this during the boy's day off.

His thoughts however came to a stop when soccer ball over and hit the side of his foot. Derek looked down at his foot then up from where the direction it came from.

He raised an eyebrow at the 4th years playing soccer and too afraid to come here and grab the ball. From here he could sense their fear it was so intense he was surprised he didn't gag yet.

He saw the hesitation in the 14 year olds blue eyes. Derek grunted and kicked the ball back to the kid who smiled gratefully at Derek who just nodded in his direction looked back at the black spiked gate that was at the entrance of the school.

Derek shrugged off the tree and walked back towards the school. People moved out of the way to let him. Yes it's true everyone in the school was afraid of him, even some teachers. It stung a bit but he shrugged it off and gotten so used to it that it didn't even matter anymore.

You see Derek was accused of killing a police officer when he was 13. Derek had been fighting with the police because he wanted to run away. Some thing happened and as quick as a flash, the police guy had shot Derek in the arm.

Derek who had a short temper was enraged and reached forward and punched the 40 year old cop in the stomach. Derek kept on punched until blood tainted his hands, arms, and clothes, even his face.

At least 3 teachers had to pull him off to restrain him. From that day forward everyone was too scared to step in the Derek's path. But this way Derek saw as earning their respect in fear.

Derek walked up the steps of the building, he was about to open the door when a hand stopped him.

A feminine hand the hand he hated the most out of all this school. He looked at the owner of the hand scowled.

"What" he spat harshly a bit too less than he attended to.

"Spit out that disgusting filth in your mouth" she sneered.

Derek sighed and took out the cig and stomped beneath his feet.

"Happy" Derek said, his voice oozing with sarcasm.

"Much" Lauren said and walked off.

Derek spat in where she was standing, the only disgusting filth in here was her. Dr. Fellows  
>He despised her, she was always so happy and leaving the school with ease, hell every teacher was but this one was just on his top of his hit list.<p>

She was the school nurse and treated Derek like dirt and he respected her the same way. He rolled his shoulders and walk in the school.

"Derek bro what's up" Derek looked towards the left and saw Simon standing there with a silly grin on his face. Simon was wearing his basket ball jersey. Looks like they had another game today, Derek nodded to Simon and walked off.

Simon Bae is what you call a model student, average grades, sociable, charming and mostly just fun to hang out with.

Simon had his spiked blonde hair with his almond shaped almond eyes, tall lean body and mostly the worst thing was that they were foster brothers.

Derek had nothing against his foster brother but Derek didn't want people to think badly of Simon because of him. So that's why he didn't hang out with Simon as much. He never wanted people to think that they were foster brothers or they'll treat Simon with fear as they did to him.

He walked around until he saw the headmaster walked towards him. He was young around 26 with an easy going grin, dimples, and straight perfect teeth. Tousled light brown hair and pale green eyes

Headmaster Gallo was wearing his usual attire which was jeans and a v neck sweater. Derek respected him the most out all of the school. Because Headmaster Gallo was the only who treated Derek as one human being not some dirty filth that killed a police man.

"Afternoon Mr. Souza" Headmaster Gallo said, Derek gave him a nod. "Oh and please be here at the announcement we're having a new student" he said.

Derek raised an eyebrow a new student at this time of year. That's unusual he thought. "I know what you're thinking that it's weird for a new student to come this time of year" he said ruffling Derek's hair.

He growled slightly and fixed his hair again "okay I'll be there" he mumbled turning away looking at a little boy about the age of 5. He was wearing a black boy shorts with knee high boots with knee high socks, with a short sleeves shirt and vest over it. He was holding his hands with his older brother who looked like to be in my year.

The boy laughed as his brother ruffled his hair; I didn't see the color of his eyes cause they were closed as he was laughing. The boy's blonde hair was swirling around the wind. They both looked so happy and that's what Derek craved. Someone or something to make him happy, Derek sighed "good boy" Headmaster Gallo said and walked off.

Derek's green eyes watched Headmaster Gallo then narrowed when Dr. Fellows suddenly attached her skinny bony arms around his bulky arm.

He sneered in disgust and kept on walking toward his dorm. Which was on the highest tower of the boarding school, after taking the thousands of flights up the stairs, Derek was thankful he was fit or he would have never made it.

The school was too cheap to add elevators in plus it was pretty old school. Vine leaves were almost covering the tan stoned castle like school.

He passed by a window and looked down…there was a huge sparkly clean lake and next to the lake was a large gazebo. Boys would hang out there or sometimes even teacher. But right now he saw was Simon talking to Headmaster Gallo.

Derek leaned in closer towards the glass window; it really looked like an intense conversation. Suddenly a smile lit up Simon's face and Derek relaxed he thought Simon was in trouble or something.

Shrugging it off he walked up the last flight of the stairs. His dress shoes clacked against the stone steps echoing the stair way.

Finally he reached the top of the stairs and walked forward until he reached room 7383. Derek took out his ancient looking key and clicked open the lock and walked in his room.

He looses his tie more and took it off and kicked off his shoes. He looked at the clock hanging on top of his bed. It read 6:30 he had time for a nap. Derek quickly changed into his sleeping attire which was only boxers.

He slipped into the nice cool crisp sheets and shut his eyes, and finally after a few minuets sleep took over him.

* * *

><p><strong>-7:45<strong>

Derek eyes slowly opened. He sat up and yawned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. His eyes looked towards his clock and eyes widened at the time.

Derek muttered a curse and stood up taking putting on his clean clothes. He grabbed a comb and yanked it through his hair as he was brushing his teeth with his other hand.

He spat out the paste and wiped his mouth than ran a hand though his hairs making it look unruly but a bit stylish. Derek slipped on his shoes. He grabbed his key and ran down the stairs.

Thank god they had turned the AC on or he would have sweated up a storm badly. He looked at the clock that was hanging near by. It was 7:59. Cursing even more he ran towards the auditorium.

Before he opened the door, he fixed his hair and straightened up his clothes and fixed his tie.

The time clicked exactly 8 and a huge dong rang signaling that everyone should be here at the auditorium and Derek pushed open the door and walked in.

Headmaster stopped what he was saying, he looked at Derek then continued he speech. "– okay now for the real reason we're here. Is that we have a new student. He's very special to one of the teacher here so please give a warm welcome to Cody Saunders"

Derek looked at the boy who walked up towards the stage with curiosity who was this boy related to which teacher was it

Cody Saunders looked to be a 4th year with blond hair that reached his porcelain jaw. He was thin but he didn't look disgustingly thin. There was some meat on his bones. Cody still had the baby face giving him an innocent aurora including those huge blue eyes.

He was wearing, black shorts to his knees, with knee high combat boots. Cody's top section was a baggy Ouran Academy dress shirt. There was a black cap tied around his neck that was attached with a hood, the cap's

"Hi" he said quietly waving at the group. Everyone waved back and Cody blushed having all the attention on him.

"He's Dr. Fellows nephew so please treat him as one of your brothers" Derek froze as there was a round of 'yes sir's'

He was Dr. Fellows nephew a bile of disgust clogged his throat and he knew that this boy was defiantly going to treat Derek the same way as his aunt did.

"Derek Souza would you please walk to the front" Everyone stilled as their attention went to a very angry looking Derek Souza.

Headmaster held back a smug smirk as Derek walked towards to the front of the auditorium.

He had purposely chose Derek as the Cody's tour guide of the school. Derek was a like a son to him and he wanted Derek to have friends.

So Gallo had the perfect idea it was his chance to help Derek.

"Yes sir" Derek said between clenched teeth. Headmaster Gallo smirked "You are to be Cody's tour guide show him around the school and his dorm is right next to yours"

The guys in the school gaped at the headmaster as if he had walked around in a cheetah print Speedo.

"Yes sir" he said again. "Well now everyone is dismissed you may go back to your dorms!" Headmaster announced.

They all scampered out but not before seeing an eyeful of Cody Saunders. Simon was the only who stayed behind for his brother "Uh Derek I'm going to go" he said patting Derek's shoulder.

"Yeah sure bye" Derek said still glaring at the Headmaster who was now whistling innocently looking around.

Cody stepped down the three steps of the stage and was now standing in front of Derek. Truth to be told, Cody was actually terrified of Derek from all the rumors the kids have been whispering about or the teachers had been saying

Simon turned and left but not after giving Cody a warm smile who returned his smile back.

"Come on 4th year" Derek said turning around. "Um e-excuse me" a timid small voice said.

"What" Derek snapped harshly turning back around to stare at Cody.

"I um actually in 7th year, I'm 17" Chloe said confidently. Derek raised an eyebrow and smirked evilly "well you looked like a 14 year old or am I giving a bit too much credit"

Cody blushed and huffed stomping up to Derek and poked his chest "just because I'm not as good looking or as fit as these guys are doesn't make me different than them" he finished and kept on poking his chest with each word.

Derek stared at the little boy in shock, wasn't his glare hard enough to scare him. "Come on stupid" he said and kept on walking.

"I'm not stupid!" Cody's shrill voice followed his

"Uh-huh sure come on stupid" Derek's cocky response was. Headmaster watched them both go with a smile on his face "this is will definitely be good for Derek"

"How is this going to be good for Derek?" A voice shrilled, Gallo turned his head and frowned at Lauren.

"He'll have someone to talk to" Gallo said to her.

Lauren fumed "Why couldn't you put someone else for him" she shrilled.

Gallo frowned at her "shut up and I will choose who goes with him not you" he growled at her.

She huffed and stomped off, Gallo stared at her. "I hope this works" he said to himself and walked off.

* * *

><p><strong>-8:15<strong>

"This is our hallway" Derek said coming up the 700 stairs. He heard harsh gasping behind him. He turned around to see Cody crawling up the steps panting heavily.  
>"Oh god I need to work out" he gasped. Derek raised his eyebrow at him amused. "Aren't you tired?" Cody gasped standing up on his shaky legs.<p>

"No I got used to it" Derek rumbled then he fished a key out of his pocket and tossed it to Cody who caught it easily in his hand.

"What's this" he answered with a confused look on his cute face.

Derek sighed and rubbed hand through his "an elephant tooth" he said bluntly.

"Whaaaaa?" Cody said tilting his head his eyebrow raised in confusion. "No it's not, it's a key" he said.

"Then why'd you ask" Derek muttered. Cody blushed and mumbled "I don't know" he mumbling rocking back and forth on his heels his hands behind his back.

"I'm going to be bed…tomorrow's school and it's almost 8:30" Derek said going into his room.

Cody watched as the door closed, he walked to him room which was right next door next to Derek's.

The room contained of a twin sized bed, a small window and a door that led to the bathroom, near the bed was a dresser and drawer.

Cody found his suitcase already on his bed; he quickly set up his closed in his closet that was next to the bathroom door.

He took off his shirt, shorts, and boots. Cody locked the door and went to the small window and shut the curtains closed.

When he knew there was nobody could be looking he took off the bandages around his chest.

He took a deep breath and grabbed a bra putting it on. There was a knock on the door and he panicked until he heard "Chloe it's me your aunt" her voice said in a hush whisper.

Chloe put on her night shirt quickly and opened the door a crack and Aunt Lauren walked in the room quickly.

"Oh your okay I thought he might have done something to you" she whispered stroking Chloe's newly cut short hair.

"I'm fine Aunt Lauren besides what's wrong with him" She asked. "Nothing dear just forget I said anything" Aunt Lauren said.

"I'm just glad you here with me" she said hugging Chloe to her chest. Chloe pulled away "does um anyone know that I'm a…" she trailed off clearing her throat.

Dr. Fellows shook her head sharply "No, only Headmaster Gallo and I know that you're a girl" She said.

"Okay it's time for bed" Dr. Fellows said pushing Chloe towards the bed. "Good night" She murmured shutting the lamp that was on the dresser.

"Night" Chloe muttered pulling the cold comforters over her body and shut her eyes. Dr. Fellows shut the door and walked down the stairs with heels clacking against the stone steps as it faded away.

* * *

><p><strong>So um like, love, hate, want? please tell me?<strong>

**and no Derek's not gay in this story**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer! :O oh no! I own everysingle character besides! BESIDES! the darkest power crew! :'( so sad! *tears* I want Simon! :'{**

** So here's the second chapter...and honestly I don't remember who but someone said that it has the same story line as "She's the man" staring Amanda Bynes...please don't accuse me of having the same story line.**

**I honestly didn't know there was a movie like this.**

**I'm going to tell you again like I said in the first chapter, ****I got the idea by listening to the song Criminal by Brittany Spears hence the title name.**

**Hell I don't even know who's Amanda Bynes_..._just please whoever you are don't accuse me of things like this...I hate copying...I hate people who copy but if it's cool if you ask me like ~PRosie16~ who asked if she can write a remix of my story "pussy cat" and to tell you the truth it's really good and I like it...but please please! don't say things like this...I was hurt and mad but I'm okay now just next time if it's like this send me a PMs thank you!**

* * *

><p><strong>~*Chapter 2: 6:00 am*~<strong>

Derek blinked as his alarm went off, slowly he sat up. He rubbed his eyes and opened his curtains and looked outside. The sun wasn't even out yet but it was early morning so the sun should be rising in another 30min.

Derek got up and took a nice warm shower. He quickly put on his school clothes which was black slacks and his black dress shoes, a white shirt with a black vest. The Ouran Academy crest patch on the right side of his shirt, a tie perfectly straitened and tucked beneath his vest. Derek grabbed a combed and yanked it through his thick jet black hair.

When he looked back at his clock it read 6:15. Right on time, he grabbed his tote back and put it on and walked out of his room.

He was about to head down the stairs when he glanced back at Cody's door. It was shut and he knew that he was still asleep. Derek shook his head and took a few steps down the stairs when Headmaster Gallo's voice came into his head "Derek how could you let him sleep in that's horrible of you"

Derek groaned and covered his face then walked back up the steps. He defiantly didn't want to upset the headmaster. He brought his fist up to knock on Cody's door and muffle response came

"What!" but it sounded liked "vuth"

"Hurry up and get dressed, it's almost 6:30"

"Oh shiznits for real" Cody squeal came and he heard thump signaling that Cody fell off the bed.

A few minuets of hearing, loud thumps and substitutes for curse words; Cody appeared at the door, wearing his black shorts, black knee high combat boots, his white shirt with baggy black vest, a loose blue tie around his neck

His hair was wet saying that he took a really quick shower. "Come on we're late" Cody said grabbing Derek's bulky arm and tried to drag Derek towards the stairs.

That's the word tried. Cody let of his arm and chuckled weakly. Then ran behind Derek and tried to push him from there. "Come on big guy give me a break!" Cody gasped.

Derek moved a bit to the side and Cody fell forward with a gasp, Derek held out an arm and caught Cody by the waist.

He frowned he noticed how soft and squishy Cody's waist was. "Oh hehe thanks!" he said giggling and flushed a bright pink. Cody got up and brushed off his shoulder "come on let's go," Cody said going towards the stairs.

Derek followed him down the stairs "hey this is way easier than going up the stairs" Cody commented smiling up at Derek. Derek glared at Cody who looked taken back from the glare then gave him a wary smile "ehehe" he gulped "let's get going"

They both walked down the stairs quietly until they reached dinning hall, they opened the door and long rows of tables lined up the area. Butlers were out serving the breakfast in trays.

Derek left Cody who was staring at the place in awe. A few boys walked up to Cody asking if he wanted to sit with them. He nodded and followed the boys towards a very crowded table.

"Derek!"

Derek turned around at the source of his name and saw Cody standing up and waving at him "come here and sit down with me!" Everyone was now looking and a few people chuckled at the irritated face Derek was making.

He ignored Cody and kept on walking towards his place in the dinning hall, near the door. A Butler came by and Derek took an apple and a bottle of orange juice. Derek sat down and chomped on his apple, it was quite too quite. He looked up to see everyone staring at him…well mostly behind him.

He turned around and jumped when he saw Cody staring at him with a sweet smile on his lips. "Hi Der bear" he said and sat down next to Derek. Some boys around them laughed at the nickname but covered it with a cough when they saw Derek glare at them.

"Go away" he snarled angrily at Cody who looked confused as he bit into his pear. "Why?" he asked.

"Cause I said so" Derek replied taking another bite of his apple. Cody frowned and hurt filed his blue eyes. "b-b-but I th-thought we were f-friends" he stuttered.

"Well you thought wrong" Derek snapped harshly. Cody sat there as Derek stood up and grabbed another apple, walking towards the door.

Derek however made the mistake of looking back at Cody. He sighed as he stared at the little boy curled up in the sit. He looked like a scolded kitten, Derek could almost imagine the white kitten ears flatten on the boy's head, the tail curved around his small body.

Derek watched as a sigh escaped Cody, he looked up Headmaster Gallo who gave Derek a pointed look. Grumbling under his breath, Derek adjusted the tote bag on his shoulder and walked back to Cody.

He rubbed the back of his neck not sure what to do. Finally he placed his large hand on Cody's head and mussed up his hair softly and slowly. "Stop acting like a girl and come on" Derek grumbled looking the other direction.

Headmaster Gallo smiled as Cody's porcelain cheeks flushed as the older boy's hand mussed up his blonde hair. To his surprise when Cody smile, Derek blushed a tiny bit.

"Well come on Der bear let's eat together!" Cody said grabbing Derek's hand that was on his head earlier and pushed Derek to sit next to him. Everyone watched in amazement as the two boys ate together, Cody trying to grab Derek's attention by telling him a story.

The dong rang signaling that it was 7:00 and everyone had to get to class, the boys got up and threw away their trash. "Bye Derek!" Cody yelling following the 7th years down, the hall.

Derek waved back and led the 8th years away -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was almost 12 and Derek had gone to all his core classes, now it was cooking time. They said a gentleman will always know how to cook and it's not right for the ladies to always cook.

There Teacher Ms Clementine she had lovely red hair and blue eyes.

Today she was wearing a red dress with that reached her knees, her red hair was curled and she actually wore perfume and make-up today.

Everyone greeted her and told her she was nice…Ms. Clementine was nervous, she wanted to impress someone and it was someone special.

She smiled widely when Derek Souza walked with a scowl on his face, she had always thought he was beautiful and had a crush on him since the day she met him.

* * *

><p><em>Derek was walking down the hallway, he was in his 6th year. He heard that there was a new teacher in the school and everyone was talking about how beautiful she was.<em>

_He turned the corner and bumped into someone. "Ow!" the person yelled. It wasn't a mans voice, it was a higher pitch._

_Derek looked down to the see a young women who was the ground clutching her head from where it hit the floor._

_She was wearing shorts that reached her knees **AN/****Derek has been in school since he could remember so he has no idea that their called Capri's /AN **and a large baggy t-shirt. Her red hair was in a messy bun._

_The young woman looked up and gasped…she thought she was seeing a dark angel in front of her._

_A mop of black hair that contracted with his tan skin, and green eyes, a scowl on his chapped lips; the boy was muscular she would tell by the stretch on the dress shirt near the chest area._

_"Um you okay?" The woman asked. Derek grunted and shrugged "yeah" he grumbled. Oh god his voice was so beautiful…_

_The woman gasped and stood up she felt like a pedophile. "How old are you?" she asked "16" he grumbled "oh that's nice" she murmured feeling a bit sad. She was 19 and was looking to be a cooking teacher._

_Her mother taught her how to cook since she was little "you know this is an all boy's school" he muttered walking off._

_The woman following him "Oh I know, I'm here to be the new cooking teacher. I heard the other died of old age…I'm sorry" she said politely._  
><em>Derek stared at her and grumbled "it was her time to die, we're all going to die anyways." He said bluntly that the woman was shocked of how blunt he was.<em>

_"Oh" she murmured and looked down at the 16 year old boy…the woman was 2 inches taller than him. "So um where's the headmaster's office?" she asked._

_Derek stopped and so did she. "Down the hall" he pointed "the large down with the dragon faced knocker" he muttered and turned around on his heel and left._

_Penelope Clementine fanned herself and walked off towards the headmaster's office._

* * *

><p>Ms. Clementine grinned at the memory, she was about to say 'hi' to Derek when someone interrupted her.<p>

"Der bear!" a little blonde boy yelled who looked to be in his 4th year probably even 3rd year.

She narrowed her eyes as the boy walked up to Derek with a smile. Ms. Clementine's froze when she saw the corner of Derek's lips twitch.

Derek never smiled at anyone not even at Headmaster Gallo, so what was different this time.

"Everyone get to there seats please!" Ms. Clementine said sharply giving the young blonde boy a good glare that blushed and scurried to his seat besides_ her_ Derek.

"Good morning boys" she said sternly hoping that his time Derek would say good morning to her.

"Good morning Ms. Clementine" everyone but as always Derek didn't say anything. "So um" she cleared her throat "today we are going to make – yes?" she asked when she saw the young blonde boy raise his hand.

"Ms. Clementine why are you so dressed up?" he asked in a innocent boy voice his head tilted to the side.

She blushed slightly as she took a quick glance at Derek hopping he would notice her outfit. "Um nothing just for fun" she said fiddling a strand of her hair.

The blonde boy smirked "oh really or is just for you secrete lover" he cooed. Everyone laughed as she blushed harder her face matching her hair.

"Oh wouldn't you like to know…jealous" she taunted back. Everyone laughed harder when blonde boy's face blushed.  
>"n-no!" he denied. "Uh-huh sure" she cooed "what's your name?" she asked.<br>"Cody Saunders" he murmured.

"Cody would you come up here and help me peel some apples" she said. Cody grumbled and walked up to the front of the room.

Ms. Clementine smirked at Cody who was having trouble peeling the apples. That's what he get's for getting close to _her man._

"We are going to make apple pie today" she said picking up a poorly peeled apple from Cody's pile "pathetic" she said and the class laughed at the mauled apple.

Cody looked down and blushed slightly feeling humiliated "this is an example how not to cut apples so please everyone get three apples and start peeling remember the cut away from you" she said giving Cody a pointed stare.

He flushed harder and turned the knife the other way and cut downwards. Ms. Clementine walked around the classroom and commented on everyone's apples.

"Hey Derek" she said smiling happily, Derek gave her a nod "so let's how your apples came along" she said.

Derek moved out the way, Ms. Clementine was amazed how tall he had grown and how much more muscles he gotten, he was already 18 with body that was pack with muscles and he was already 6'7 while she was at the 5'8 height.

"Nice very nice" she said crossing her arms hoping that he would notice her breast…she heard men loved hers.

They were nice big and round perfect, it completed her curvy body perfectly. She smiled in approval as a few guys turned to stare at her then turn back quickly blushing furiously.

She looked up at Derek who looked emotionless. She frowned and stopped crossing her arms and sighed.

"Let's see how you cut them" Ms. Clementine said sweetly, her mouth watered as she saw the muscle in Derek's arm move through his shirt as he cut the apple slowly and beautifully.

"Ouch!" everyone stopped to stare at Cody who was holding his finger. His was twisted in pain and you could see his watery blue eyes.

"What happened?" Ms. Clementine shrieked running up to Cody, she was angry that he ruined her moment with Derek.  
>"I-I-I cut m-m-my h-hand" he stuttered. "Let me see" Ms. Clementine said angrily and yanked the younger boy's hand into her and gasped at the large cut in his palm.<p>

She turned the cold water on from the sink that was attached to every table and placed Cody's hand in the running water.

"Ow!" Cody whined as Ms. Clementine's sharpened red painted nails dug into Cody's soft wrist.

"Your hurting him" Derek mumbled and pushed his teacher away and held Cody's hand gently running his thumb over the cut.

"Someone get me a band-aide" Derek said. Ms. Clementine ran and got one. "Here" she whispered.

Derek took Cody's hand out of the water and dried it off with a towel. He grabbed the band-aide and ripped it open and put it on Cody's cut.

"There" he said mussing up Cody's hair again. "Thank you" he murmured flushing a bright pink.

Ms. Clementine hands balled into fist. "Mr. Saunders if you ever disturb my class like that again I would have you failed" she said sternly.

Everyone glanced at her in shock…usually she was a laid back teacher and was worried if someone got hurt or even the tiniest scratch.

"B-b-but" he stuttered "no buts and for your interruption you serve detention with me" she said handing him a light yellow slip.

"First day of school and first day of detention…hehehe that must be a record" Cody muttered.

Derek pitied Cody and grabbed him by the ear "that's why you get for cutting the wrong way" as Cody wailed for Derek to let go of his ear.

Ms. Clementine glared at the show of affection between the two boys. Derek let go and Cody rubbed his red ear as he glared at Derek with a pout on his cute face as the older boy who smirked at him.

A shrill rang through the school signaling for everyone to get to there next class. "Let's go" Derek muttered.

Grabbing his tote back as Cody grabbed his. Everyone walked out of the classroom leaving Ms. Clementine to pick up the mess and her jealous attitude.

* * *

><p>"Aunt Lauren!" Cody cried running up to hug her tightly, Dr. Fellows smiled and hugged her niece in disguise. "Hey Cody" she cooed ruffling up his hair. "Here you go I made you lunch" she said smiling when Cody's eyes widened in excitement "really thank you!" he cried hugging her again, "bye have a nice lunch time" he called walking out of the nurses office.<p>

"Wait!" Dr. Fellows called, Cody turned around "yeah?" he asked "aren't you going to have lunch with me?" she asked taking her own lunch out of the freezer and eating up the container in the microwave.

Cody huffed and shuffled his feet "I promised that I'd eat with Derek" he murmured. In shock Dr. Fellows almost dropped her container of rice "oh okay!" she squeaked in a abnormally high pitch voice.

"You okay Aunt Lauren?" Cody asked, Dr. Fellows just waved him off "go have fun during lunch time" she said not meeting Cody's eyes. He shrugged and walked out meeting Derek halfway who already had a packed lunch with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo! how you like it! :3 like? want? hate? love? tell moi!<strong>

**oh and again if you need to flame just PMs thank you! :O**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry i've got so many things on my hand and I'm going to upload pussy cat and a valentines special tomorrow...so yeah please look out for it :)**

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapter 3 Lunch Time<strong>

"Mmm it smells good" Cody cooed holding his packed lunch to his chest. "No it doesn't" Derek said bluntly.

"Don't lie to me it doesn't smell good does it" Derek said looking at Cody who was looking at the stinky container with his lunch.

"Your right it stinks" Cody said sighing, "b-b-but Aunt Lauren packed this for me" he stuttered out. "Yes she did and obviously it looks like she wants to get you sick" he said chuckling at the boy's shocked face.

"NO! She loves me!" Cody yelled at Derek who smirked "okay but so you know I'm not sharing my lunch with you" he said holding up his packed lunch. Cody frowned "where did you get that lunch from I thought you eat from the school" he said.

Derek frowned as well "yeah but Ms. Clementine gave it to me" he said. "Oh" Cody murmured moving a bit closer to Derek "do you think she has a crush on you" he whispered.

Derek looked down at Cody and to his own surprise he chuckled "no why you would think that" he asked. Cody mumbling "nothing…maybe just the way she was looking at you" he said. Derek ran a hand through his hair "I'm sure your just imagining" he said.

"Do you like her?" he asked.

Derek stared at Cody for a while then shook his head "where'd you get that idea from" he said knocking his knuckles lightly on Cody's forehead.

"No where just asking" he murmured blushing slightly.

They both walked towards the dinning hall when they were stopped by a tiny boy. "E-excuse m-me" he murmured blushing softly.

The boy was wearing a similar outfit than the boy Derek had saw yesterday "yes" Cody said politely bending down to face the boy.

"I-I can't f-find my b-brother" he stuttered.

"Aww! Poor baby" Cody cooed and picked up the black haired boy who clung to Cody like a koala bear. "What are you doing" Derek said staring at the 17 year old boy cooing and kissing the little boy's cheeks "Isn't he cute" Cody said ruffling the boy's black hair.

"Yeah whatever" he muttered feeling a bit ignored at the moment. "Where was the last time you saw your brother?" Cody asked.

"Um…I can't remember I was playing with a boy in my year than I remembered I had to meet brother at the lunch room and he hasn't come yet" he sniffled.

"Aww poor you…what's your name?" he asked.

The boy blushed staring up at Cody "My name is Tristan" he said fiddling with the stringed bow on his collar.

"Cute name" Cody commented "my name is Cody and this is my friend Derek" he said pointing to himself than at Derek.

"Oh I know who you guys are" Tristan whispered poking Cody in the cheek.

"Really, Derek we're famous!" Cody cried staring at the older boy who grimaced "yeah I know that" he muttered.

"Come on let's go to your room and see if you brother's there" Cody cooed walking towards the stairs.

"Cody!" Derek yelled jogging up to him. Cody froze and stared at Derek in shock then a smile spread across his lips.

"What! Why are you staring at me like that, you creeper" Derek snapped.

"Nothing…you just finally said my name, it sounds nice when you say it" Cody said smiling sweetly up at his friend who sputtered then a firm blush came on his cheeks.

"It merely slipped…come on stupid" Derek said grabbing Cody by the back of his sweater vest and dragging him upstairs.

"Hey you're going to stretch it!" Cody yelled shoving Derek's hands away who smirked and ruffled the blond's hair.

Cody puffed out his cheeks and glared at Derek who ignored him and whistled a lovely tune while walking up the stairs faster.

"Hurry up stupid!" Derek yelled.

"I'm not stupid!" Cody yelled back adjusting Tristan in his arms as they both climbed up the stairs towards the 400th floor.

"What number was it again?" Cody asked Tristan, "ummm it 412" he murmured burrowing his little hands in the blondes hair.

"Wow your hair is so soft" he said in awe.

"We're here now leave the brat and come on" Derek said leaving against the wall.

"Derek! We can't leave the boy here alone…he could get hurt" Cody scolded Derek who look un-affected.

"Does it look like I care" he said.

"Aww don't listen to the bad man he's just grumpy cause he didn't get to eat yet" Cody cooed at Tristan who looked sad what Derek said.

"Do you have an extra key?" Cody asked. "Yeah I do" Tristan said taking out his key form his little shota shorts. "Here you go" he said calmly.

"You're so polite" Cody said ruffling Tristan's hair and opened the door of the room. Cody and Tristan walked in.

"Cody you can't just walk into someone else's dorm!" Derek scolded him from the outside.

"Oh stop being a lemon and come inside" Cody yelled from the inside.

Derek's eyes widened and he stormed in "did you just call me a lemon" he said to Cody who gave Derek a cheesy smile.

"Yes I did lemons are sour and so are you" Cody

"Big brother!" Cody and Derek turned around to see a boy around there age come out of the shower in a towel, he was using another towel to rub his wet dark hair.

"Hey kiddo" the older boy said ruffling Tristan's hair.

"Oh I remember your name is Mark right?" Cody exclaimed, the boy looked up in surprise.

"Uh yes and why are you in my room" he said a bit startled.

"Well…we found your brother crying downstairs and we came up here to find you" Cody said still smiling then blushed when he noticed the guy was only wearing a towel around his waist which was slowly slipping down past his hips.

"Oh I'm sorry I just fell in mud when I came in so I decided to take a shower instead but I lost track of time" Mark said sheepishly. "It's alright" Cody and Tristan said together. "We'll be leaving now" Derek said grabbing the back Cody's sweater vest and dragged him out of the room.

"Bye Tristan and Mark!" Cody yelled.

"Bye Cody and Derek!" he heard them yell back.

Both boys walked down the stairs until they reached the bottom floor, instead of walking towards the dinning hall. Derek walked outside with Cody trialing behind him a bit confused. Once they reached outside…it was dark and really cloudy.

Clouds rolled over each other getting darker, it was pretty window and the dead leaves swirled everywhere across the fresh green grass. "Let's go" Derek said going down towards his favorite tree, an oak tree he sat up against it opening his boxed lunch.

Cody followed suit and opened his stinky one and gagged at the stench…everything was burned from the inside out.

Derek chuckled weakly and covered the box and threw it aside "here you can share…I think Ms. Clementine packed too much" he said grabbing Cody's elbow and making him scoot closer.

Derek handed Cody two egg rolls wrapped in a napkin and he hate the other two quickly.

They both ate in silence and enjoyed the wind in there hair. Cody noticed that Derek would always look out towards the gate.

"Hey" Cody called by pulling on Derek's ear.

"Hmm" Derek said pulling his eyes away from the gate to look into a pair of mischievous blue eyes.

"Come to my room around 12 at night okay?" Cody said softly to a Confused Derek who nodded anyways.

"What is it about…do you need tutoring" Derek asked. Cody sighed in frustration and blew out a breath.

"No…" he trailed off and flicked Derek's nose.

Derek scrunched up his nose and flicked back at Cody

Cody flicked back and then they were in a mini flick fight.

"Hey!" they both stopped their fight when they heard the noise.

"Can I eat here with you guys?" Simon said sitting down in front of two of them. "Sure!" Cody exclaimed smiling at Simon.

He smiled back at Cody then smiled at Derek who gave him a nod.

"So you guys are getting along great. I was kind of worried that Derek would have scared you off" Simon said laughing when Cody giggled.

Derek grunted and sipped his juice box "and the weird thing is that Derek hadn't had one cigarette since you came along" Simon said ruffling Cody's hair who blushed.

"Simon" Derek growled.

"Oh lighten up bro" Simon said punching Derek's arm.

"Bro? You mean brother you guys are brothers?" Cody said looking between them two.

"Yeah identical twins" Derek rumbled and putting a four or five crackers in his mouth.

"We're foster brothers" Simon explained

"Oh" Cody murmured nodding in understandment, "but why don't you guys hang out all the time?" he asked sipping his own juice box.

There was an awkward silence when Cody blurted out "poor human" in a sympathetic tone.

Simon and Derek stared at him a bit weird then Cody looked up and smiled "my friend said when there's an awkward silence a dolphin rapes a human" she said bluntly.

Simon busted out laughing while Derek chuckled both of them ruffling Cody's hair, who blushed.

Derek sighed "the reason I don't let Simon hang out with me is that I don't want everyone to treat Simon like they treat me, so that's why I put a huge gap between us" he murmured.

"Oh...why do they treat you badly?" Cody asked Derek who looked uncomfortable all of a sudden. Cody sensed the mood change and smiled "its okay you don't have to tell me" he said putting his empty juice box in a plastic bag.

"Thanks" Derek mumbled looking emotionless but Cody could see the gratefulness in his eyes.

"Come on the bells going to ring and we better get inside before the Headmaster finds outs" Simon said standing up then holding a hand out to Cody. He smiled and gratefully took hold of Simon's hand. Derek eyed them two as he got up with his empty lunch box.

"Well come on time to go" Derek said stiffly. Cody let go of Simon's hands quickly grabbed his stinky box of food and all three of them walked back towards the castle.

"Hey do you guys want to watch the game today…the boys from Wright Academy are coming over here" Simon asked them.

"No"

"Sure"

Cody and Derek said at the same time "Aww come on Derek I want to be there at my first basketball game" Cody said puling on his blazer.

Derek sighed and ran a hand through his hair "fine" he muttered "Awesome!" Simon and Cody cheered "Kay, be there at 8 okay bye!" Simon yelled and ran off.

"I got a bad feeling about this game" Derek muttered pulling Cody away "why?" he said "I think it's going to be awesome" Cody exclaimed throwing his hands in the hair twirling around.

"Okay come on its time for P.E" Derek said.

Cody froze "P.E?" He squeaked

* * *

><p><strong>oh no P.E!<strong>

**Wha! here's the next chapter! the 4th one is going to be really hectic**  
><strong>"spoiler"!<strong>  
><strong>someone's going to find out Cody is actually a girl! 0.0<strong>

**Whoo is it going to be!**

**and yes it's very short *-***


	4. Chapter 4

**So here's the other chapter...I'm going to make a cover for this story! ^-^ and might make a video cast or whatever...but please do check it out when I do and I'll put it on my profile once I'm done with the cover and and video :D**

**:^)**

* * *

><p>"So you're saying that you can't do P.E cause of your finger which you squashed by the door" the Coach said crossing his bulky across his chest glaring down at Chloe who nodded.<p>

"Yeah right Saunders get into the changing room and change" He said pushing Cody into the boys changing room and blushed when he saw the half naked men in there.

Cody ran to the back of the changing room where nobody was there and grabbed his P.E clothes. Cody looked around to make sure nobody was there and ran in into the bathroom stall.

How the hell was he going to be in P.E if he was in girl what would they say about his hairless arms and legs or his weak strength? They surely will find out that he was a girl after this, just like that his prayers was answered. "Cody!" he knew that voice from anywhere.

"Aunt Lauren!" Cody yelled running out of the stall to hug his aunt tightly hoping that she would take him away from all the naked boys in the room.

"Aww I was so worried about you" Lauren said holding Cody closer to her chest. "Alright, alright you guys can leave" The Coach said. Cody pulled away from his aunt quickly and blushed when he saw the boys stare at him in amusement.

"Saunders I better have a report of the one sport of each week for your grade" Coach Hunt said giving Cody a glare who nodded. Lauren and Cody both walked out of the locker room.

"Cody you come with me and stay in the clinic all the time during gym okay" Lauren said dragging Cody off towards the clinic. He stayed there with his aunt for the whole period helping her with the patients.

"Okay Cody go back to your dorm, school ended and now it's time for you to study for your classes" Lauren said kissing Cody on the cheek "bye Aunt Lauren!" he yelled waving than ran up the stairs.

"Oh god I really need to work out" Cody panted as he was halfway up the stairs.

"Oh thank god!" Cody exclaimed once he reached his floor, Derek poked his head out of his dorm to see Cody on the floor in a floor-plant.

An amused smirk found his way to his lips "what are you doing?" he asked. "Mmm-mmm-mmm" Cody murmured. Derek scowled playfully "sorry I don't speak stupid"

Cody looked up and glared at Derek then did a face plant. Derek winced at the sound of his head meeting the floor. "Owe!" he whined rubbing his red forehead.

Derek shook his head smirking at Cody who pouted staring up at Derek with a glare while rubbing forehead. "Hurry up and study cause in a few hours we have to get ready for the game" he said.

Cody perked up suddenly and stood up "Well hurry up and go do your homework then Derek" he yelled happily running to his bedroom slamming the door shut.

** -5:00pm **

"You ready!" Cody was all pumped up for the game, he had added sparkly charcoal glitter to his hair and painted with red bold letters OA for "Ouran Academy" he was wearing his off the class uniforms which consisted on black slacks, white dress shirt un-tucked, and a charcoal colored blazer with red tie.

"Whooo!" Cody screamed running down the stairs, Derek ran after him so just in case Cody fell, Derek could catch him. "Could you wait up" Derek yelled at him. Cody just beamed up at him then frowned "you need more spirit" he said then took out a marker.

Before Derek could do anything he put in large bold red letters 'OA' each of his cheeks. "There now come on" he said tugging on Derek's sleeve.

He sighed and reluctantly following Cody towards the basketball stadium. Mostly everyone was walking there, "I'm telling you dude it's going to be awesome" a guy in Cody's year told him.

"Really, I'm so excited. I had to beg Derek to come" Cody said eyeing Derek then smiled at him; Derek grunted and crossed his arms.

"Eh don't mind him, he never likes basketball games" the guy said. In a few moments Cody and Derek reached the stadium. "Derek you go find us empty seats while I go wish luck to Simon" Cody said and ran off before Derek say anything.

Derek however wanted to be far away from the noise and chose two empty seats on the tip top. Then it started to get crowed and the whole stadium filled up besides that one seat where Cody was going to sit.

Cody ran back towards the benches and saw Derek up on the top and huffed "really!" he exclaimed angrily and ran all the way up the stairs "you're horrible" he muttered to Derek who smirked at Cody.

"You said I could pick the seats"

Cody frowned sitting down next to Derek, "oh well there's nothing I can do" he muttered. A few minutes later the Ouran team-players were out. "GO SIMON!" Cody yelled jumping up and down waving his arms.

Derek covered his ears and stared at Cody in shock "go go, go!"

Suddenly a tall brute stood in Cody's way "hey buddy get out of the way" Cody yelled at him; but the guy was too busy cheering that he didn't notice Cody's yelling.

"Ugh I hate you" Cody said glaring at the guy. Derek watched all this in amusement, now Cody was jumping up and down trying to see over the tall muscular brute.

It was quite between them for a moment until; Cody went up behind Derek and climbed on his shoulders. "Cody!" Derek screaming in shock; Cody just smiled and screamed waving his arms around.

Simon looked up and waved to the crowd which went even wilder, he froze then busted out laughing when he saw the two boys on top of the stadium.

Cody was squirming around trying to get Simon's attention "SIMON! SIMON!"

Derek huffed, his hands tightening around Cody's thighs "this is utterly embarrassing" and thought how they went through the whole game.

* * *

><p><strong>After the Game :O<strong>

* * *

><p>"Wow, that was awesome" Cody said walking down the steps with Derek behind him "yeah" Derek yawned out. "I'm going to bed" he said walking out of the auditorium and out of Cody's view.<p>

He shrugged and went to go and find Simon to congratulating him for scoring the winner point. "Great game Simon" his teammates said clapping their hand on Simon's back who was grinning accepting all of his friend's admiration and praising.

Cody waiting outside until every-one of the team players left leaving Simon to change out of his uniform into his school uniforms.

Then when Cody heard him close his locker shut, Cody ran in to congratulate him. However Simon was running out of the locker room too, he wanted to get back to do his homework quickly and go to sleep.

Cody rounded the corner just as Simon did. "Ouch!" "Oof!" the both yelled, limps tangling and they both fell on the floor.

"Ow…." Cody murmured opening his eyes, there were a bit flurry but he blinked a few times and a blonde head came into view then he squinted noticing the blonde's face was a bit red.

"Simon?" he trailed off, then he gasped as he felt two hands on his chest. Looking down he saw Simon's hands accidentally landed on his chest.

Before the game, Cody had ran out of gauze so he put in all he had which wasn't much so he wore his loosest clothing; but it you pressed close enough you could have felt the breast underneath the tapes.

"B-b-b-boobs!" Simon muttered in disbelief giving her breast a squeeze making sure they were real. Cody blushed bright red and slapped Simon across the face which ended up him landing of the floor, his face bright red a hand on his left cheek.

Cody sat up crossing his arms over his chest; Simon pointed a finger at Cody "y-y-you're a _girl!" _he squeaked. Cody launched forward and slapped his hand over Simon's mouth "quite!" he hissed.

Simon eyes rolled at the back of his head and he fell to the floor with a loud thump. "Oooo that's going to leave a mark" Cody winced at the sound of Simon's head hitting the locker room floor.

"Great now what am I going to do" he thought scratching his head looking at the passed out boy.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm really sorry if it's short and I know I feel bad that I had so much time but it was short!<br>but I hope you enjoyed it and haha for those of you who guessed it was Simon ding ding you're right!**

**^^^^^^ how that was pretty lame what I just did there .**

**oh well**


End file.
